fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Double Deck/Face Off!
MAJOR UPDATE I'm planning to start copying the work I've done on Face Off to my portfolio. I plan to only post my artwork of your characters; I will not claim ownership of the original design, and I will put a link to this page there as well. I would also link to the character's page, but some character's pages have been moved or deleted, and I don't want to risk broken links on my portfolio. If you are OK with my art of your character designs being shown on my portfolio, please say so in a comment here, or on the Face Off page! I will not post your character's designs unless I receive an affirmative response. Your decision will also not affect the order in which submissions are completed. To ensure I can complete all of the requested characters, I will be streamlining the cards designs to only include the front side with character art. The back portion with character details and history was just taking me too long. I will include them for the remainder of Series 4 though. __TOC__ Face Off Face Off! is a spin-off program related to the Double Deck review service. Face Off! creates trading cards based on the various characters on the Fantendo site rather than provide criticism like Real Deal and Quick Draw. As a derivative program, Face Off! is updated less frequently than the other programs. Card Details Each card has basic information on the character: *Age in Earth years *Species (or race if human) *Gender (where applicable) *Occupation *Alignment (Hero, Villain, Neutral, etc.) *A brief bio In order to qualify for Face Off!, each submitted character must have this basic information available- even if the character does not have a dedicated page, they will be accepted if another page they are on contains this info, and said page is linked in the request. Ensign System In addition, each character is assigned an Ensign based on their personality traits. The Ensign system takes inspiration from the Myers-Briggs personality test, which identifies 4 traits that define an individual's personality: *Favorite World: Preference for either the internal world of ideas and introspection or the external world of society and people. This is known as either Introversion or Extroversion. *Information: Preference for either deductive reasoning (starting with specific facts and reaching general conclusions), or inductive reasoning (starting with patterns or general ideas and working towards specifics). This is known as either Sensing or Intuition. *Decisions: Preference for either decisions based primarily on facts and outcomes, or people and special circumstances. This is known as either Reasoning or Feeling. *Paradigm: Preference for either reaching a definite conclusion or remaining open to alternate views. This is known as either Judging or Perceiving. The above information came from The Myers Briggs website- look here if you need help providing your character's preferences. If a characters Myers-Briggs personality is not provided, I will assign them one based on any documented personality traits. Based on these four preferences, each character will receive one of 16 Ensigns: Completed Cards Gallery Series 1 FO_Art_AmyJ.png|Amy Jackson (#1) FO_Art_LuckyV.png|Lucky Veridian (#2) FO_Art_KrystalP.png|Krystal Pérez (#3) FO_Art_Hein.png|Hein the Grim Kid (#4) FO_Art_Fera.png|Fera of Terra (#5) FO_Art_LeahN.png|Leah Needlenam (#6) FO_Art_SilverH.png|Silver Heartgold (#7) FO_Art_MetaForm.png|Meta-Form & Cubey (#8) FO_Art_ClairV.png|Clair Voyant (#9) FO_Art_MylanS.png|Mylan Starlight (#10) FO_Art_Mynis.png|The Great Mynis (#11) FO_Art_TessS.png|Tess Slater (#12) Series 2 FO_Art_TayshaunF.png|Tayshaun Fitzgerald (#13) FO_Art_Giare.png|Giare the Peruvian Dragon Snake (#14) FO_Art_EpicaC.png|Epica Collin (#15) FO_Art_RachelH.png|Rachel Harel (#16) FO_Art_ValerieH.png|Valerie Heartgold (#17) FO_Art_UjoriK.png|Ujori Kasami (#18) FO_Art_KingKK.png|King Cube Kilobot (#19) FO_Art_PlagueM.png|Nostradamus the Plague Master (#20) FO_Art_Ashlyn.png|Lady Ashlyn Sullana (#21) FO_Art_Tiffany.png|Tiffany Slater (#22) FO_Art_Judge.png|Judge the Shape-Shifter (#23) FO_Art_Boare.png|Boare, AKA The Ox (#24) Series 3 FO_Art_Aurora.png|Aurora (#25) FO_Art_RubyG.png|Ruby Glaes (#26) FO_Art_June.png|June, Rogue Catalyst (#27) FO_Art_Goblin.png|Goblin (#28) FO_Art_FinianF.png|Finian Felicis (#29) FO_Art_Maleficent.png|Maleficent, the Black Witch (#30) FO_Art_Slanito.png|Slanito P. Toad (#31) FO_Art_Ligeia.png|Ligeia the Siren (#32) FO_Art_Reten.png|Reten (#33) FO_Art_AlexA.png|Alex Arsen (#34) FO_Art_HitomiY.png|Hitomi Yamamoto (#35) FO_Art_CharmineC.png|Charmine Caramel (#36) Series 4 FO Art Doormat.png|Doormat (#37) FO_Art_Pearl.png|Pearl (#38) FO_Art_Hama.png|Hinata von Brandt (#39) FO_Art_Kaiden.png|Kaiden Damuth (#40) FO_Art_Umbra.png|Umbra Shader (#41) FO_Art_Javie.png|Javie Thatcher (#42) FO_Art_Leverletto.png|Aran Leverletto (#43) FO_Art_Amaia.png|Amaia, One-Hit Wonder (#44) FO_Art_Green.png|Green Gatling (#45) FO_Art_Slimery.png|Slimery (#46) FO_Art_Versapex.png|Versapex (#47) FO_Art_Stein.png|Stein (#48) Series 5 FO_Art_Error.png|Error (#49) FO_Art_Nebula.png|Queen Nebula (#50) FO_Art_Pepper-MacBeth.png|Claire and Ronnie (#51) FO_Art_Bombyx.png|Bombyx Icarusiot (#52) FO_Art_Xzal.png|Empress Xzal (#53) FO_Art_Rokukai.png|Rokukai (#54) FO_Art_Parvati.png|Parvati (#55) Legacy Series FO_Art_UntenC.png|Classic Unten (Leg.A) Pending Requests Please do not add submissions on your own! Tell me the characters you want in the comments, and I will add them here. Requests have been split up by series to accommodate for multiple requests by a single user. Series spots will be allocated according to the following rules: *A series can contain only 12 characters. *Submissions will be added to a series in the order they are requested. However, the actual cards will be completed in a random order. *Each user may have only one request in a series. *If a user has a character in two consecutive series, the following third series will not contain one of their characters. For the most part, these rules will determine the series that characters are added to. These rules went into effect on July 11th, 2017. The submissions from Series 1 were not considered when determining the order of future series. *Series 1 COMPLETE *Series 2 COMPLETE *Series 3 COMPLETE *Series 4 COMPLETE *Series 5 LEFT **Jess Pierce from User:RTA fan **Sarona Collin from User:Drebbles **Exa-Sectonia from User:Samtendo09 **Kirana? from User:Shadow Inferno **Melissa Dust from User:.etherealknight *Series 6 OPEN **Magia from User:Samtendo09 **R. Vogue from User:Exotoro **Blaze Zednik from User:RTA fan **Cyberno.α from User:DarKingdomHearts **Giffre? from User:Shadow Inferno **Ciriesta from User:TheFoxyRiolu **Princess Plum? from User:Wubthereal Island Lover **Zephyr the Dragon from User:Fire Scyther **Glenster 'Navy' Salt from User:SaltyJohn5 **Eric Riordan from User:Homdertalia **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' *Series 7 OPEN **Porcelain from User:Bleak Moonlight **Joshua Tamashii from User:Crispycol **King Ash from User:.etherealknight **Ivan from User:TheFoxyRiolu **Mika Sho from User:IncarnateParanoia **Felicity from User:Hoola92 **Nimbostratus from User:KirbiMiroir **Jasper Jabberwocky from User:.peachfuz **Millyrain from User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 **Nyxiel from User:Pyrostar **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' *Series 8 OPEN **Laura Palmer from User:RTA fan **Pixel from User:DarKingdomHearts **Seafear from User:Samtendo09 **Strafe from User:Exotoro **Siberr? from User:Shadow Inferno **Lily from User:Crispycol **Former Four from User:.etherealknight **Tuneette from User:Hoola92 **Kenji & Katherine from User:KirbiMiroir **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' *Series 9 OPEN **Skye Caballero from User:RTA fan **Exateno from User:Samtendo09 **Crow from User:Exotoro **Calea? from User:Shadow Inferno **Penny from User:Drebbles **Myortia from User:TheFoxyRiolu **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' *Series 10 OPEN **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' *Series 11 OPEN **Guramina from User:Samtendo09 **Rubelline Tifft from User:Exotoro **Entropy? from User:Shadow Inferno **Oshelia? from User:Drebbles **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' Waitlist For users who would like to submit more characters than there are available spaces for them (according to the rules above), they can opt to add characters to this waitlist. If a series starts without all 12 spots being filled, I will add characters from this list to said series, following these criteria: #Users who don't have submissions for that series get first priority. #Users who have fewer characters on the waitlist get priority over those with many. #Where possible, characters placed on the waitlist earlier will be moved to an available series sooner. If a user does put a character in the waitlist, they can choose to switch one of their waitlisted characters with one in an existing series, but only if work on that series' characters hasn't started yet. They may also move a character currently slated to be in a series to the waitlist, and replace them with someone else, with the same stipulation as the above. **Empty :[ Just a reminder... If you are OK with my art of your character designs being shown on my portfolio, please say so in a comment here, or on the Face Off page! I will not post your character's designs unless I receive an affirmative response. Your decision will not affect the order in which submissions are completed. Category:Subpages Category:Programs Category:Trading Card Games